A different end
by shadowcadet02
Summary: What if the bombing changed
1. Chapter 1

Authors note  
>I don't own any thing at all<p>

Chapter one:  
>There were bombs. They slammed the street waking people only for seconds before they died. There was only one to survive. And no it was not the book thief. It was the boy with lemon hair and a lopsided smile. He awoke to see the sky and the colors.<br>*A SMALL NOTE  
>The sky was red a deep dark dead color of red...*<br>Then he looked down he was covered in dust and his hands and legs were bleeding. He sat up and walked to his dead family. He hugged each and every Steiner (except for his father of corse). "Goodbye every one." He said sadly as he took a final look at them. Then Liesle. "Liesle," he whispered. "Liesle." Now he was running towards her. He dropped beside her. "Liesle don't leave me! Liesle wake up! You freaking saumensch wake up! I love you wake up!" He yelled fiercely as he shook her body. I think if it would have been the other way around that she would have done the same. What Rudy didn't know was that Liesle watched him and she cried the whole time. "Rudy please stop!" She kept saying. Her weeping was getting to me now. Then Rudy spoke again. "I-I n-never g-got my k-kiss!" He was sobbing over her. "When you die I'll kiss you, Rudy but please stop!" Liesle was crying painfully. The regret had just reached her. "I promise you'll get you're kiss." She told him even though he could not hear. He then stood up but the thought leaving her was to much to handle he fell over and passed out.  
>Hours later he woke in a hospital room. Little did he know Liesle was in the room next store and she was alive as ever. Even death cares about happy ness. "Are you ok?" He heard his father ask. "No I'm not ok!" He exclaimed. "But you survived Rudy!" "No one else did." Then the thought of his "dead" best friend came to mind. He saw her smile. He loved her smile. Oh how he longed to see her blonde hair and her smile. How he wanted to hear her swearing and calling him a saukerl. He wanted to steal apples and books with her. He wanted to call her book thief. He was the one who gave her the name and now he could never call her that again. Or so he thought...<br>In the room next door Liesle lie awake with Frau Hermann at her side. "Did anyone else survive!?" She asked frantically. "I don't think so." Then he came to mind. He passed out he hit the ground so hard. The fall must have killed him. She thought. She wanted to see his lemon hair, his crocked smile. She wanted to steal apples with him. She wanted him to call her saumensch and book thief. And most of all she wanted to hear his famous question. "How about a kiss saumensch?"


	2. Chapter 2

*AN*  
>No matter how much I want to I don't own a thing<p>

Chapter two:  
>After I had seen Liesle in the hospital room she leaned back. She hit her head hard. She lost just bit of her memory. At first she thought that the fall had killed Rudy now she thought it was bombs. She didn't remember him weeping for her and she didn't remember promising him his kiss.<br>She lived with the mayor and his wife. She sat in a spare room and shut every thing out. She did not sleep unless she fell asleep, she did not talk she rarely ate or drank. There were three things going though her mind. Mama, Papa...Rudy. She fell asleep to these thoughts. Then dreams.  
>She was walking toward Hubert Oval, Rudy at her side. "Let's race, I bet I can beat you Liesle," he said. "No you can't," she replied. "Fine you saumensch I bet you a kiss I can beat you." "If I win I don't have to play goalie." They shook on it. "Ok one... Two...three," they said. Rudy ran in front of her. It was a dream she would let him win and she new they were about to slip. But they didn't and he finished long before she. "Where's my kiss?" He asked with a smirk. With out another word she kissed him. It may have been a dream but it was wonderful. At least her dreams were full of joy, full of happy ness full of Rudy...<br>Rudy was sure she was dead. Obviously you know that he was wrong. Like his love he sat in a room and didn't let anything in. It was dark. He cryied. He said the names of all his family that was dead then Liesle. "Why did you have to die Liesle? You saumensch!" He would stare at the sealing and say this as if she could hear. He too had a dream.  
>He was in his fathers shop. "I thought you said a present!?" He asked. "Well I thought you might want a suit?" She hesitated. "Oh I get it you just want to see me in a suit right?" A wide smirk spread on his face like butter. "No,now just try one on I don't have all my life." They laughed nether new why. "Mamas going to kill me for being home late." She laughed."saumensch why are you home late you didn't eat your soup?!" Rudy mocked Rosa. Once again they laughed. "How about a kiss saumensch!?" "Well of corse." Rudy pulled her over and kissed her. Happiness spread though out him when he awoke. He loved his dreams they were happy because Liesle snuck into them.<br>Soon after these two would figure out that there wonder-us dreams were reality.  
>*AN*<br>Sorry I made it short for a reason.


	3. Chapter 3

*AN*  
>I don't own BT<p>

Chapter three:  
>Today Frau Hermann coxed Liesle out of her room. Alex Steiner did the same with Rudy. Alex had been notified of Liesle's survival and told the Hermann's about Rudy. They has agreed to not tell the two until today.<br>"Come to the library with me Liesle." She shook her head. He blood shot eyes were wide as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Come I have a new book for you." After many more attempts she went to the library. She ran her fingers across the spines remembering when she and Rudy would come here. Then there was a knock at the door. Frau Herrmann answered it and then in the library again. "Come Liesle." She walked out the door and looked up and there stood Rudy. She began crying once again. "Liesle!" "Rudy!" They pulled each other into a hug. "I love you Liesle!" "I love you Rudy!" "How about a kiss saumesch?" She kissed him.  
>"Was that good enough?"<br>The end  
>*AN*<br>I know it's short and I know that it sucks some advice would be nice so review but if you don't like it please tell me why.  
>-Maddi<p> 


End file.
